


不进则退③

by vv9898kkk



Category: deft meiko 驼妹
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:27:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22111831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vv9898kkk/pseuds/vv9898kkk
Kudos: 1





	不进则退③

刚成年的田野的最后一个发情期好巧不巧地撞在了金赫奎离队的前一天。

当金赫奎本来就因为即将离开而辗转反侧的时候，他感受到一个发热的东西钻进了自己的被子。早已经熟悉的金赫奎伸手把人捞上来，试探了一下温度？

“OK？” 

田野翻了个白眼，嘴里咕咕哝哝地说“OK还要你干什么呢？” 

说完田野就扑上去，吻上对方的唇，小心翼翼地把舌头探进去。金赫奎不紧不慢的把作乱的舌头含住，顺带着把下唇也慢慢地厮磨起来。

但好像小崽子已经不满足于唇舌的纠缠，田野直接脱掉自己的睡裤，后穴早已经因为情热分泌出很多的液体，像是等不及了一样，田野扶着金赫奎就自己坐了上去。

体位使得金赫奎进入了田野身体很深的地方，一下就顶到了生殖腔的入口，薄膜在入口处不停地鼓动，而肉壁让金赫奎险些失去理智的大幅动作起来。他扶着身上人软下去的腰，等着他适应，但被冲动的田野吓到的金赫奎还是说了一句“crazy？” 

可田野就好像故意赌气一样，硬撑起来身子开始上下自己动了起来，他不是小幅度的动，几乎是全部出来再用力做下去，小腿因为自己的动作而有些痉挛，但是丝毫不影响他继续动作。后背出了一层细密的汗，金赫奎惊讶于田野的疯狂，伸手摸索到他的腺体，开始犯规一样的抚摸那个敏感的地方。

几乎是一瞬间的事情，田野就软腰趴在金赫奎的身上。

完全的抽出再凶狠的顶入，田野一开始咬着下唇不让自己发出一点点声音，到后面顶的深了，田野一口咬上了金赫奎的脖子。金赫奎掐着他的腿根，让他腿张得更开，方便更快速的抽插。在即将成结的前一刻，金赫奎有些犹豫，他想要抽出来。但是田野好像能感知到他的想法一样，他把金赫奎抱得很紧，双腿索性伸直坐在他身上，严丝合缝的插入让金赫奎最后在腔内成结，热流涌进自己的深处。

小崽子累坏了，直接趴在金赫奎的身上，昏昏欲睡。


End file.
